In this experiment, total energy expenditure (TEE) will be measured in normal weight and obese subjects, using stable isotope tracers and mass spectrometry analysis. The main objective of the project will be to compare the energy expended for activity between the two groups, as one step toward understanding why some individuals maintain an abnormally high weight.